moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sereuve Olethos
Sereuve Janderson Olethos is a human male from Southshore, trained as a librarian in Stormwind. He was formerly employed as the Director of Vocations in the Order of the Silver Hand's southern chapter supporting his wife, the then-Bishop of the Silver Hand, Lilith Sahl Olethos. After his wife left the Arch-Chapter of the Silver Hand in Stormwind, Sereuve resumed his work with the Royal Library in Stormwind. History Sereuve Olethos was born on the 29th of July in 598 K.C. Born in Southshore, he had a relatively normal childhood with his mundane parents, a medic and a boat repairmen. During this time, he taught himself how to use magic, but never developed it very far, leaving it something that could hardly be used in combat. At age 16, he left Southshore, bidding a tearful goodbye to his parents, and he started working as a librarian in Stormwind. This was when he met Jennai Kellin, a fellow librarian. He fell in love with her and married her as soon as he turned 18. They lived an ordinary life for a year until the Olethos home was set on fire in a tragic accident. Jennai died, and Sereuve was brought up on one charge of arson and two charges of murder due to the strange circumstances surrounding it. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison, but was let out in five for good behavior and due to a shortage of qualified librarians in the Royal Stormwind Library. He was 24 years old when he was let out of jail. All records of his time in prison have been taken out and cannot be accessed by anyone else. He quietly worked in the Stormwind royal library until age 25, when he met Lilith. It was love at first sight, and they married within the year. During this time, he quietly supported his wife as she went from the Ironbourne Division to the Silver Hand Chapter (formally known as the Arch-Chapter of Stormwind). He was thought of as Lilith's shadow--clinging to her or being close by as she worked. Their love for each other was very strong, and they wasted little time in getting to making a child--his first daughter, Anwen Olethos, was born on September in the first year of their marriage. Always a quiet, frail man, Sereuve was seen as both an intelligent and resourceful thinker, with a bit of a silver tongue, although perhaps a bit reliant on his wife for his courage. Due to these traits, he was chosen to be the Director of Vocations for the Arch-chapter, though he vacated the post within a few months of the position and withdrew to the manor where he resided with Lilith. After his vacation of his post, he became a family man, raising his children with Lilith, who, by all reports, was served hand-and-foot by Sereuve. The former Director, however, hardly left the house, leaving some to speculate on his mental condition. However, as months passed, he began to venture out into the world, though rarely without Lilith by his side. Sometime in August 626 KC, Sereuve left Stormwind for the Isle of Ban'diel, joined shortly afterwards by his wife, Lilith Olethos, after she retired from her position as Bishop of the Silver Hand. Abilities Sereuve is a minor mage. He is almost chiefly an arcane mage, knowing very little in frost magic and absolutely nothing in fire magic. (He is deathly afraid of fire after the accident.) He primarily uses his magical abilities to write magical bits of parchment, brewing potions, and the occasional bit of enchantment. He possesses the innate talent for magic but does not wish to pursue it to the point of ready combat action due to his own inclinations and past. Category:Characters Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Human Category:Stormwindian